sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Vaughn Greene
| cityofbirth = Warner Bay | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward / Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Rivergate | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = 2007-2010 | youthclubs = South Carolina Gamecocks | years = 2011-2013 2013-2016 2016- | clubs = CW Wanderers Little Rouge Rivergate | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2015- | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Vaughn James Greene (born February 21, 1988) is a Gregorian footballer who plays as a center forward and attacking midfielder for Rivergate F.C. and the St. Gregory national team. Greene was born in Warner Bay. His family is of English and German descent. College career Greene played four years for the University of South Carolina. The team failed to make the NCAA Tournament during Greene's time at the university. Club career Cape Wells Wanderers Greene returned to St. Gregory after college and signed with Cape Wells Wanderers during the transfer window in January 2011. He played the remainder of the 2010-11 season and two more years with Wanderers, but was unable to help lift the club out of League B. Little Rouge On July 15, 2013, Greene signed a three-year deal with Little Rouge, who had been champions of League B the previous season and earned promotion to League A. Greene broke out in 2013-14, earning a place in the first eleven and finishing second on the team with seven goals. Rouge finished 9th and secured their safety in League A. Rivergate At the conclusion of the 2015-16 League A season, in which Rouge regressed with an 11th place finish, Greene's contract with the club expired after negotiations for an extension fell through. As Rouge attempted to re-sign Greene, he was reported to have spoken to several other clubs before finally signing a two-year deal with Rivergate on August 24, 2016. Greene moved from attacking midfield, where he had played most of his time at Little Rouge, to center forward under new Rivergate manager Gustavo Rizzi. The small switch paid off almost immediately for Greene and the club as he scored his first goal for the club – the decisive goal in a 2-1 away win at Helena Point Rangers – on October 15, 2016. He went on to score in each of the next four games, including the winner against his former club, Little Rouge, on October 22. By the midway point of the season, Greene's 11 goals put him fourth in League A in that statistic. He finished the 2016-17 season with 14 goals and 8 assists, leading Rivergate in both categories. Greene started 2017-18 as he had finished the previous season, scoring two goals in the opening fixture against Helena United, then scoring another brace against Starrs County on October 21. He scored again from a direct free kick against New Castle on November 23 – a strike that was nominated for Goal of the Week. Unfortunately, his season was interrupted by a tailbone injury suffered against Bonneville United on December 26 (a game he had earlier scored in). He missed two months of action, finally returning to the pitch on February 24, 2018, and scoring just minutes after coming off the bench in a 5-0 win over Rangers. By season's end, Greene had scored 8 goals and recorded 5 assists. On May 21, 2018, Greene signed a three-year extension to keep him at Rivergate through 2020-21. International career Greene has represented St. Gregory at both under-20 and senior level, receiving his first call-up in 2015 during qualification for the 2018 FIFA World Cup. In May 2018, he was named in the preliminary 27-man squad for St. Gregory's maiden World Cup appearance, however he did not make the final 23-man roster released on June 3. Category:Player pages Category:Rivergate F.C. players Category:FC 1971 Petit-Rouge players Category:Cape Wells Wanderers F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Warner Bay